Engineer
Allied Nations Soviet Union Epsilon Army Foehn Revolt |role = * Repair * Capture |useguns = * Repair tool kit * Bomb defusal kit |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = 90 |armortype = Basic |speed = 6 |sight = 6 |cost = $300 |time = 0:08 (base 0:11) |multiplier = *0.65 (all infantry) *1.2 (all Engineers) |produced = * Allied Barracks * Soviet Barracks * Epsilon Barracks * Foehn Barracks |ability = * Captures enemy structures, tech buildings and empty vehicles ** 1 Engineer can capture enemy structures at 1/3 hit points in skirmish and multiplayer ** 2 Engineers are needed to capture enemy structures at 2/3 hit points in skirmish and multiplayer ** 3 Engineers are needed to capture enemy structures at full hit points in skirmish and multiplayer * Repairs bridges and friendly structures * Detects Crazy Ivan's bombs and Arsonist's incendiary charges (range 7) * Defuses Crazy Ivan's bombs and Arsonist's incendiary charges with the bomb defusal kit ** Has a range of 1.73 and a cooldown of 20 frames (1.3 in-game seconds) |artist = *bobingAbout *Nooze (Foehn Engineer cameo) |actor = George "Seòras" Exley (Foehn Engineer) |infantry = 1 }} The Engineer is an important infantry for all sides of the war responsible for the maintenance of friendly buildings and seizing enemy and neutral structures. They can also locate and safely defuse explosive charges, repair destroyed bridges, capture empty vehicles and repair vehicles when inside an IFV or a Stinger. Engineers are valuable personnel that should not be underestimated in the battlefield, despite being unarmed and incapable of fixing mechanical units on their own. Official description Engineers are a vital part of any military operation, whether it's instantly repairing friendly structures or bridges, capturing neutral or enemy buildings, or defusing bombs planted by enemy insurgents. Though an Engineer has many uses, he is unarmed, and so is often a priority target for enemy forces. Additionally, all Engineers can capture empty vehicles and tech structures instantly.Allied Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Foehn The poor Engineer did not benefit from the invention of the Nanofiber Sync and incorporation of the technology in the Foehn Revolt's arsenal, it does not acquire a second form when the Sync is applied to them. The Foehn Engineer is just like any other Engineer because that's how the world works and the world's rules are absolute. Despite that, in this world, an Engineer's role in every army is indisputable – instant repairs of friendly structures, capture of neutral or enemy buildings, defusal of bombs planted by enemy insurgents and capture of empty vehicles, these are all roles unique to an Engineer and an Engineer alone. In the wake of the unmatched war machine that is the Foehn Revolt's nanofiber-enhanced infantry divisions, the Engineer remains the important backbone of each and every one of them.Foehn Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here for the Allies, here for the Soviets, and here for Yuri's faction. Engineers can be used for these purposes: # To capture enemy structures and neutral tech buildings. Engineers can capture most buildings including power plants, construction yards and more. However, they cannot capture ecoboosters, naval shipyards, superweapons and non-tech defense structures. #* A single Engineer can capture any tech building in all modes and an enemy structure when it is at 1/3 (red) health in skirmish and multiplayer. #* Two Engineers are required to capture an enemy structure with 2/3 (yellow) health in skirmish and multiplayer. #* Three Engineers are required to capture an enemy structure with full (green) health in skirmish and multiplayer. #* In singleplayer and cooperative, a single Engineer can capture enemy buildings. # To repair bridges. When an Engineer enters the Bridge Repair Hut, the bridge adjacent to it is instantly repaired. # To repair friendly structures. Again, the Engineer would go in and fix the damaged structure instantly to full health. # To capture depiloted vehicles and tech vehicles. # Turns an IFV or a Stinger into a repair vehicle while inside, which can repair and remove Terror Drones. # To detect and defuse bombs. When a bomb is planted on a unit or a structure, an Engineer may approach the unit or structure and safely disarm the bomb. The Engineer is not consumed in the process. AI behavior The AI will notoriously send out squads of Engineers to capture as many tech buildings as possible (even as early as after building a Barracks), and occasionally sends them out to capture enemy-owned tech buildings that are usually undefended. Appearances In campaign, a single Engineer can capture an enemy building immediately, regardless of health. Act Two * In Earthrise, which is set on the Moon, Engineers are called Space Engineers and wear suits that protect them from the vacuum of space, with the downside of making them vulnerable to magnetic weapons like the Magnetron and Magnetic Beam. Their cost is also increased to $900. Behind the scenes * In version 2.0, the Engineers from different factions has their own features: Allied one has higher speed, Soviet one is tougher and the Epsilon one has immunity to poison and self-healing ability. In version 3.0, all Engineers' status have been unified. Trivia * Unlike Engineers from other factions, and contrary to their official description, Foehn Engineers does benefit from Huntresses, Nanocharge and Archelons' healing nanoids, giving a Foehn player an apparent yet negligible advantage in Unholy Alliance and Ultimate Alliance. References zh:工程师 Category:Infantry Category:Allied Nations Category:Soviet Union Category:Epsilon Army Category:Foehn Revolt